The Untitled Seblaine Smut Fic
by HearMeCalling
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are now dating. Fun, smutty times ensue.


**A/N: I ship Seblaine like no one's buisiness. Cause it's sexy and IMO has more chemistry than Klaine. **

**Smutty smut that is smutty. Don't like, don't read. **

**NC-17. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for Blaine to fall for Sebastian. He was tall, charming, handsome, and he had a confident air about him. Kurt was… absolutely heart-broken and extremely pissed off once Blaine admitted that he had fallen for the guy. Now Kurt was hanging out with Dave Karofsky and rumor had it that they were dating. Blaine was jealous. He didn't want Kurt to run off…however he had Sebastian. And the longer he was with him, the more he began to like him.<p>

They were at Sebastian mansion household one evening after school had let out. Blaine had returned to Dalton after Kurt and he had broken up. Blaine now lived in the dorms again at Dalton, but since his house was only about an hour away, he went home often. Sebastian as well. They hadn't realized they had lived so close together for the longest time. They both lived in a gated community in Westerville, the richest of all the communities in Westerville and Lima combined. Sebastian lived in the largest house of them all while Blaine lived in one of the smaller houses, but all were extremely nice.

Blaine and his boyfriend laid side-by-side watching something in Sebastian's room. They were on his king-sized bed, a bed definately fit for a king. In fact, his entire house was. Sebastian ran his fingers down Blaine's arm and back up. He slid his hand underneath the boy's shirt through his the neck hole and toyed with a nipple, eliciting a soft noise from the other.

"You like that, Blaine?" asked Sebastian softly, doing the same thing again. Blaine nodded once, and made another sound. "Hm… interesting." Sebastian flicked off the TV and crawled over Blaine so that he was straddling his hips. He placed his large hands up underneath Blaine's tight polo, feeling the toned muscles underneath. Fingers found two nipples and tweaked them, flicking them. Blaine shut his eyes, his head falling back a bit. Seb took the initiative to take the whole shirt off and begin kissing up and down the boy's chest, taking a hardened bud into his mouth and toying with it with his teeth, the noise Blaine made going straight downwards. He inched up and began kissing Blaine roughly, sticking his tongue into his mouth. His hands trailed down to Blaine's pants, and they unbuttoned them, sliding them down Blaine's legs.

"You want me to fuck you, Blaine?" asked Sebastian next to Blaine's ear once he pulled away. Blaine made a noise that almost sounded like a yes, but he wasn't sure. "What was that?"

"I said yes," Blaine said louder, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Sebastian chuckled closed-lipped and moved so he could pull Blaine's pants off totally and tossing them onto the floor. He began taking off his own clothing, leaving himself in his underwear and socks. Eventually he removed his socks. He was clad in a pair of black boxers while Blaine wore a pair of white and blue striped Hollister boxers. Sebastian smirked and kissed Blaine's hip bone, moving forward before dipping his hands underneath Blaine's underwear. Blaine's breath hitched as he watched Sebastian go down on him. Soon Sebastian had removed his underwear. Blaine's long cock was finally freed, hardened and leaking pre-come that shined on the head. Sebastian licked his lips before his tongue licked a clean stripe from the base of Blaine's cock all the way to the head of it. He tasted the salty liquid on his tongue and hummed softly. Blaine gripped the sheets.

"Sebastian… please…"

"Please what, baby?" he said deeply. He looked up at Blaine with dark eyes and a brilliant smirk. "Tell me what you want."

"S-s-suck my…c-c-…" Blaine's words were cut off by a moan as Sebastian took the initiative to placed his mouth over Blaine's member which throbbed. Sebastian swirled his tongue around the width and moved his head up and down, causing the much needed friction for Blaine. Blaine let out a very low moan, his tenor voice going even lower. Sebastian removed his mouth with a pop and licked Blaine from his cock to his neck.

"So sexy, baby," Seb said against his cheek, kissing him. Seb felt Blaine's hands reaching up and taking his underwear off slowly. Eventually they were both entirely naked. Blaine could see Sebastian's length, which was an impressive 8.5 inches, longer than his own. However his own was thicker at 2 inches, while Seb's was long and thin.

The taller boy reached over to the bedside table which had three drawers on it. The first held all of the stuff needed for what was going down, so Seb grabbed the lube and a condom, a blue one, since Blaine liked the blue ones. They tasted like blueberry and were great for blow-jobs.

"Going to fuck you so hard," muttered Seb, kissing his ear lobe. Blaine writhed below him at that sentence, shifting and gripping the sheets.

"H-hurry," he said in a whisper.

Sebastian chuckled darkly and slicked up his fingers with the lubricant. He rubbed them together before they slid down Blaine's lithe body. He found Blaine's entrance and stuck a digit inside. Blaine cried out. Although Seb had fucked him once before (this was their second time), he still wasn't used to the uncomfortable sensation.

"Going to add one more, baby," said Seb softly before roughly putting another finger in. Blaine bit his lip, letting out a muffled groan. "How you doing? You okay?"

"Y-yes…" he hissed.

"Good." Another finger. The fingers thrusted in and out of Blaine quickly, making the boy moan wantonly and gripped the sheet as hard as he could. He bared his teeth, his triangular brows furrowing.

"Oh, Sebastian! Hng! F-fuck me. Please. Now… C-can't take it anymore," muttered Blaine through clenched teeth.

"What was that, Blaine? Didn't catch that." Sebastian smirked.

"FUCK ME." Blaine groaned out loudly before he felt the three fingers sliding out of him. Sebastian slicked up his long cock. He took Blaine's legs and put them on his shoulders. He spread Blaine's legs out far before lining himself up with his entrance. Sebastian looked at Blaine who returned the stare.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes… just… do it… OH!"

Sebastian slammed his cock inside of Blaine. Blaine gasped for air, huffing and puffing loudly. "Seb… m-move."

With that, Sebastian began to move. "Love your tight hole, Blaine. Fuck!" He moved faster, each time making Blaine let out a soft noise. His eyebrows were still knitted together and he stared at Sebastian through his long eyelashes. Sebastian moved quicker then, pumping in and out of Blaine as fast as he could.

"Oh! Sebastian! Fuck! Right there!" Sebastian had hit Blaine's prostate. Sebastian continued to hit that spot over and over again. He grabbed Blaine's cock and jerked him quickly, Blaine crying out loudly each time.

"SEBASTIAN! I'M SO CLOSE!" he shouted, his mouth wide open, making obscene noises. Sebastian moaned and grunted at the physical exertion and the amazing feeling of Blaine's tightness around his cock.

"Come for me, baby," Sebastian grunted out. "Come. You can do it…"

Blaine came at that moment with a loud noise all over Sebastian's hand and his own stomach. Sebastian came inside Blaine, though into the condom. Under Seb's hand was Blaine's softening cock and inside of Blaine was Seb's own soft cock as well. He pulled out and flopped down next to Blaine.

Blaine slid over and snuggled close to Seb, placing his head against his chest. The taller boy wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders and hugged him close, placing a small kiss to the top of his curls.

"That was… fantastic, Seb…" Blaine said softly. He yawned cutely and Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm pretty fantastic… but so are you." He sighed. "Take a nap, alright? Then when you wake up, we can clean each other off."

With that, they promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: END. sorry for any spelling/grammar/wording mistakes . hope you enjoyed it. reviews are love :3**


End file.
